Eduardo Yanez
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (Eduardo Yáñez (born September 25, 1960) is a Mexican soap opera actor. Yáñez was born in Mexico City, Mexico. He lived with his mother and half brothers. He never met his father. Eduardo had a hard and sad childhood alongside his stepfather. As a child, his dream was to become a professional football player, but one day he witnessed a play rehearsal from Vocacional No.1 and he liked it. He asked for an opportunity and they gave it to him. At first he saw it as a possibility to make more money, but little by little he liked it more and more and decided to go to Televisa for a greater opportunity. Producer Ernesto Alonso saw his potential and gave him his first role in the soap opera "Quiereme Mucho". Yáñez played the role of "Carlos" alongside the actress Victoria Ruffo. His natural style and strong physical appearance won the hearts of the audience. Yáñez married his first wife, Norma Adriana Garcia, in 1987. They had a son named Eduardo Yáñez Jr. They were divorced three years later. In 1991, Yáñez moved to the United States where he worked on two soap operas for Capital Vision, "Marielena" and "Guadalupe". Later he worked in Hollywood, movies such as " Striptease", "Wild Things", and "Megiddo". His most recent American movie was " The Punisher". He has also worked in television series such as "Savannah" and "Soldier of Fortune". He most recently worked in "Sleeper Cell" and "Cold Case". In 1996, Yáñez married Francesca Cruz, a Cuban-American, he met in Miami. They lived between Los Angeles and Miami. In January 2003 they filed for divorce. On April 8, 2009, Yanez narrowly avoided going to jail after Celebrity Attorney Devin Weisberg petitioned a Los Angeles County court to hold him in criminal contempt for failing to pay alimony to Ms. Cruz. The case was ultimately settled for an undisclosed amount. In 2005, after a long absence, Yáñez returned to Mexico and appeared in a soap opera named "La Verdad Oculta". He has appeared in 8 theatrical plays, 13 soap operas, 31 movies (of which 8 are in English) and is still working on projects in Hollywood. In 2007, he played the main role in the popular Mexican soap opera "Destilando Amor". He is presently starring as the leading male role in "Fuego en la sangre" , a Mexican soap opera that premiered in January 2008 and ended in November 2008. edit Telenovelas *2010: Ranchos Del Mexico as Juan Carlos De Los Angeles *2009: Corazón Salvaje as Juan del Diablo *2008: Fuego En La Sangre as Juan Reyes *2007: Destilando Amor as Rodrigo Montalvo Santos *2006: La Verdad Oculta .... Juan José Victoria Ocampo *2003: Te amaré en silencio .... as Camilo / El Lobo *1994: Guadalupe .... Alfredo Robinson *1994: Marielena .... Luis Felipe Sandoval *1991: En carne propia .... Leonardo Rivadeneyra *1990: Yo compro esa mujer .... Aldama *1989: Dulce desafío .... Enrique Toledo *1987: Senda de gloria .... Manuel Fortuna *1985: Cartas de amor *1984: La muerte cruzó el río Bravo .... Fernando *1984: El amor nunca muere .... Alfonso *1984: Tú eres mi destino .... Fabián *1983: El maleficio .... Diego *1982: Quiéreme siempre .... Carlos edit Actor *2006: All You've Got .... Javier Espinoza ... aka Rumble (USA: video title) *2006: Hot Tamale .... Sammy *2005: Cold Case .... Felix Darosa "Frank's Best" *2005: Sleeper Cell .... Felix Ortiz "Money" *2004: Man on Fire .... Bodyguard 2A *2004: The Punisher .... Mike Toro *2002: CSI: Miami .... Columbian Interrogator "A Horrible Mind".... Columbian Interrogator *2001: Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 .... Gen. Garcia *2000: Knockout (2000–2001) .... Mario Rodrigues *1999: Held Up .... Rodrigo *1999: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman: The Movie .... Valdez *1998: Wild Things ... Frankie Condo *1997: Soldier of Fortune, Inc. .... Miguel Peralta "Collateral Damage" *1996: Miami Hustle .... Jose ... aka "Hello, She Lied" *1996: Striptease .... Chico *1996: Savannah (TV series) .... Benny Serna *1996: Robin Goodfellow .... Diego *1995: Ocho malditos *1994: Gladiadores del infierno *1991: Operativo de alto riesgo *1991: Golpe brutal *1991: Polvo de muerte *1990: Carrera contra la muerte .... Fabian Albarran *1989: Operación asesinato *1988: Bancazo en Los Mochis *1988: Panico en la carretera *1988: Contrabando, amor y muerte *1987: Asesinato en la plaza Garibaldi *1987: Hombres de arena *1987: Dias de matanza *1986: Yako, cazador de malditos .... José Luis/Yako *1986: El maleficio II .... Profesor Andrés *1985: Contrato con la muerte *1985: Narco terror *1985: Enemigos a muerte .... Jorge "Triángulo de muerte" edit External links *Eduardo Yáñez Biography Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eduardo_Y%C3%A1%C3%B1ez"Categories: 1960 births | Living people | Mexican actors | Mexican telenovela actors | People from Mexico City� Views *Article *Discussion *Edit this page *History Personal tools *Try Beta *Log in / create account Navigation *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article Search � Interaction *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact Wikipedia *Donate to Wikipedia *Help Toolbox *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Printable version *Permanent link *Cite this page Languages *Español *Polski *Português *Shqip � http://www.mediawiki.org/http://wikimediafoundation.org/*This page was last modified on 26 January 2010 at 21:34. *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. See Terms of Use for details. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. *Contact us *Privacy policy *About Wikipedia *Disclaimers if (window.runOnloadHook) runOnloadHook();